The old world's end
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: "We've merely switched roles."


Few dare looked upon the demon as his red eyes skimmed the tiny hamlet below him, his humanlike appearance betrayed by the ten tails that flowed behind his back, his white hair and ice cold red eyes watching the people.

"Have you really lost yourself, Naruto?" A man wearing robes of a leader with onyx eyes and black hair came into view, one of the few that dared look upon the demon that was Naruto. "Naruto, please, I implore you, do not."

"All five Daimyo are within the hidden leaf correct?" Naruto questioned the man in front of him his ice-cold eyes fell upon the village. "Enjoying the festivities that my child should have enjoyed…that Hinata should have enjoyed."

"Naruto, we're investigating them, even now. But, you can't just intervene without causing any inciden-ah!" The man was blown backwards by a small blast of wind that emanated from Naruto's open palm. "Wh-wha…Naruto?"

"I already evacuated all of your family, I already evacuated everyone we came to love Sasuke…friends and lovers alike." Naruto coldly told the man as he turned his back to him. "They'll be spared from the slaughter. I even got all the children out Sasuke, I'm not a heartless monster…they deserve a chance."

"Slaughter…Naruto, do you even hear yourself?" Sasuke questioned as he got up, but, watched as Naruto simply held out his right hand and formed a tiny black ball. "Naruto…don't!"

Slowly raising his hand up, Naruto slowly floated from the ground, as he did the ball grew bigger. That's when Sasuke watched him throw it, he went to move, but felt something envelope him. He looked down to see tree branches, and they were absorbing his chakra.

Too fast for even him to recover it.

"It's funny Sasuke…" Naruto flicked his hand upwards. "I still have the inkling for grandeur entrances."

The blast echoed, even the blast wave hit where they were, a few miles away on a tall mountain. Naruto knew that the Daimyo in the village were aware now that he was there, the demon had returned home to collect.

"What happened to the tailed beasts Naruto, did they willing allow you this form, why can't I sense Kurama?!" Sasuke yelled as his chakra was just drained to where he could barely stand. "Answer me brother!"

"Kurama tried to stop me, as did the rest of the tailed beasts. I stole their chakra, but I didn't seal them inside of me, I made them mortal just like you and me." Naruto turned to Sasuke while he was still floating before landing. "I have time to give you a talk, besides, you're going to need to redraw the map Lord Seventh."

Sasuke looked at Naruto as the brother he once knew had gone completely mad with rage, on his head were even two bony foxlike ears. "I look like her don't I Sasuke, Kaguya, it's rather funny. She gained power to protect, I gained power to protect. She lost everything she had earned, I lost everything I have ever loved, it's almost like a second coming."

"Naruto…whatever is going inside of you, if Kaguya is influencing this in any way I need you to fight it!" Sasuke begged Naruto as the young man looked at him. "Please, Hinata wouldn't want this!"

"You're right…but she can't make the choice can't she Sasuke." Naruto turned to the full moon before raising his hand at it, and chuckled. "As for Kaguya let alone Tonrei…as I know no doubt you've called for backup."

A large black ball formed in Naruto's hand. "I think this solves both of those problems…forever." The ball blasted away as it did, Sasuke managed to gain enough chakra control to activate his bloodline and watched in shock as the ball careened towards the moon.

Red, that's all he saw, before the blast showed on the moon. Tearing apart the large creation of the sage, and no doubt destroying the seal to Kaguya while it was still locked, making it impossible to ever bring her back unless she had somehow killed herself in the seal dimension.

"Naruto…what have you become." Sasuke shook in fear as the gaze, now that of a golden color, turned to Sasuke. "Naruto this isn't you little brother…this is…this…"

"This is destruction of a bygone age Sasuke…" Naruto finished with his own words. "Your revolution if you had killed me…which I think you still can after I'm done."

"Done with what Naruto…what are going to do, tear the world apart?" Naruto only gave an evil smile at the question. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, Naruto didn't just plan for Konoha destruction…but everything that was humanity.

The white hair of the blonde waived in the wind, before he smirked, and walked towards Sasuke. "I am death Sasuke, the destroyer of worlds…you complete me by being the giver of hope." Sasuke watched as slowly brought hand towards Sasuke before feeling a massive amount of energy enter his entire body.

"Wh-what are naahh!" Sasuke screamed as his hair began to turn white as snow much like Naruto's, before his Sharingan turned golden in response. "Aaaahhh!"

"This is Godly Chakra, Sasuke, this chakra is the same chakra that Kaguya uses regularly. I've mastered it after five long years, five…long…grueling…years of seeing Hinata's horror stricken face before she was carted off into the morgue. The nightmares I had of watching my child die in an incubator because he wasn't strong enough to live Sasuke! Five hard years of watching the world suffer still, watching this wretched existence ever say it deserved peace sickened me! No, it deserves a wakeup call Sasuke, it deserves nothing less than an enemy it _all_ could truly unite against!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the throat as he looked dead into his eyes.

"The Child of Prophecy, Me, I change my road." Naruto watched Sasuke became weak from the power he was been given. "I choose destruction."

Naruto pushed his longtime friend from his hand, at least, up until point. "I think Madara said it best Sasuke…" the clouds above them parted as a giant chunk of the moon slowly came down. "This is a little bigger than a rain drop."

Sasuke screamed in horror as the meteorite crashed into his home, destroying everything with it.

Sasuke watched Naruto merely form a staff and tap it twice on the ground to form a barrier. "I formed two barriers, one for us, and one for the ones I deemed innocent."

The blast wave came, destroying everything, even the mountain they were on, leaving them floating in the air. Sasuke looked off to his right, seeing a much larger white ball around a group of people. Sasuke's white hair slowly flowed in the wind as he looked at Naruto with his golden eyes.

Tears fell from them, before finally, he let out a guttural yell of sorrow. "We were creating a better world!"

"And, The Daimyo felt that a newly created demon had no place in it, regardless of its role as savior." Naruto turned to Sasuke and lowered both him and himself to the ground.

"Naruto…I'll…I'll save you." Sasuke heard Naruto laugh as he spoke.

"Sasuke…do you think the world will feel that way?" Naruto asked as he watched his branches disappear from Sasuke. "I think you need to listen what I have to say next."

"There are other lands, other people living the same lifestyle under different names than us, they're going to suffer this fate as well." Naruto waived his hand at Konoha. "There is no reasoning, there is no forgiveness Sasuke, there is only the war to follow."

Naruto placed his hand on the ground, forming a black sludge that formed into a puddle. "The world is going to be in chaos, the world will suffer, the world will cry out for a savior Sasuke." A monster slowly rose from the sludge, it was a bony creature that took the guise of a dragon. "They will beg for mercy, they will beg me to spare them…but I no longer will."

Sasuke watched as the dragon fully formed, before flying off, living drips of the sludge behind it. "I'm going create one last thing Sasuke, one last thing that has innate desire to destroy all things. If humanity is capable of living, they will survive even the dust from our bones are gone from this world." Naruto watched as Sasuke weakly stood up.

"I think I'll call them Grimm…that dragon I just created is still a newborn…but it will grow to take on my old friends." Naruto solemnly stated as he clutched his heart before Sasuke noticed tears dropping from his eyes. "You've got no idea Sasuke, how much I loved the world…how much I loved my wife and unborn child."

Slowly Sasuke watch Naruto walk away, making the barrier disappear. Sasuke grabbed his blade, before charging at Naruto, and screaming in pain and rage as he shoved right it into Naruto's chest. The white-haired demon stood there, clutching the blade almost lovingly. He closed his eyes with a smile, before speaking one last time. "You will be the bringer of hope Sasuke, but not this worlds savior."

The demon pulled off the blade, and turned around in time to see Sasuke forming a golden chidori in his hand. The blonde merely scoffed as he slapped the jutsu away with a golden energy laced hand, before looking right into the golden Sharingan of Sasuke.

"We are creation and destruction…but we've merely switched roles."


End file.
